


A Softer Soul Society

by Vixen_Argentum



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, ironic, some can be seen as shippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Argentum/pseuds/Vixen_Argentum
Summary: This is a collection of the edits I've made dealing with Bleach and A Softer World.  Since the tumblr community is no longer functional, I figured this would be a nice place to post.Each edit has its own theme based around a certain character, situation, or pairing.  All are labeled in the title so you can skip past things that you do not wish to see.Feel free to request characters/themes/pairings/comics from me that you'd like to see.  I very well might do them!





	1. Szayel, Mayuri "Judgement"

**Author's Note:**

> All comics belong to A Softer world, and all manga panels belong to Bleach. The artistic vision of the remixes are mine all mine.

_[my last words will be, ‘yeah I had that coming.’](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D421&t=Y2I4NDA0NzQ4MzYxMzg2YzFkYzU3MTk4MDI5ODIwOWE1M2MxMTBkYyxvWWdFZUduaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AcMeTPhOlKVYOEzenrQRrAw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fasoftersoulsociety.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F78672513475%2Fmy-last-words-will-be-yeah-i-had-that-coming&m=1) _


	2. Urahara, Aizen, "Right and Wrong"

_[Smash the state? Nah. I’ll just ignore it and hope it ignores me.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D469&t=MDc4OGQwNDEwOWVhYTg3OGZkMGMzYzIwZmQwMjdkZDg0Mzk5ZWI3NSxVQUhibUJjSA%3D%3D&b=t%3AcMeTPhOlKVYOEzenrQRrAw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fasoftersoulsociety.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F79086624864%2Fsmash-the-state-nah-ill-just-ignore-it-and-hope&m=1) _


	3. Ichigo/Orihime "Love of my Life"

_[Tomorrow’s just a day away.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fasofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D609&t=M2M1ZTAyNjZlYjNmOTU4OTE5ZWUyNGJiMWQ4MGZiMTNlZmM0MGFhYSx5Z2htRHF2bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AcMeTPhOlKVYOEzenrQRrAw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fasoftersoulsociety.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F79574174836%2Ftomorrows-just-a-day-away-submitted&m=1) _


	4. Kenpachi, Unohana "Play to Win"

_[this is Emily and she is so pretty](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D124&t=NjEwYzkzMDJlYTU5NDBlYjJkMzM1ZDZmMGM0MGQzY2FkNTA5NGZmMCxiSWVNNVg4cg%3D%3D&b=t%3AcMeTPhOlKVYOEzenrQRrAw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fasoftersoulsociety.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F80183834202%2Fthis-is-emily-and-she-is-so-pretty-submitted&m=1) _


	5. Lisa and the Vaizards "Orgasm on Command"

_[please be a common word, at least](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D241&t=NDcwMzgzNWMzZjcyYWM2MjlhMjNlZjYxMWU5MzZiZTM5ODIxMWQ5YSxmUUxMSkpnaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AcMeTPhOlKVYOEzenrQRrAw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fasoftersoulsociety.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F80383300770%2Fplease-be-a-common-word-at-least-submitted&m=1) _


	6. Yumichika "Eye of the Beholder"




	7. Hitsugaya "Heart of Ice"




	8. Szayel, Yylfordt "Life and Death"




	9. Urahara/Mayuri "Unsafe"

[Burning cities melt hearts.](http://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1147)

(Adapted from a Softer world 1147)


End file.
